


One Night In Copenhagen

by heuradys



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heuradys/pseuds/heuradys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was always John. John. John Oxenberger. John. John. John, the bass player. John from Hard Core Logo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night In Copenhagen

Password = hvid 


End file.
